vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rose + Thorn
[[Archivo:31492095_p0.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por EmpathP.]] Rose + Thorn (Rosa + Espina) es una cover Vocaloid. Originalmente esta canción era cantada por la UTAU Utaune Nami, hasta que EmpathP realizó 2 covers con Avanna, donde en una utilizaba el instrumental original y en otra no, donde LEON hace las armonías. Meses después esta canción fue demo de KAITO English, que luego fue remasterizada para la Serie y álbum "Three Hearts". Luego una cover con YOHIOloid & Avanna (armonías).Todas las covers fueron incluidas en distintos álbumes. El significado de todas las versiones que no fueron incluidas en la serie Three Hearts están inspiradas en una amiga de EmpathP, cuyo novio terminó con ella el día de San Valentín. Interpretes: '''Avanna & LEON (armonías) '''Música, Letra e Ilustración: EmpathP *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Fables of Farewell *Rose + Thorn Letra *Letra sacada de Bandcamp Inglés= Just a tiny piece I have come to find Goes a long, long way to change my mind Right from the start I have always known That the day would come when I’d end up alone So… Don’t speak Don’t cry ‘til you say Your goodbye Cause At the end When it’s time for you to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I’ll say “good-bye” To the love that I had There’s a tiny piece I have kept alive So when that day comes you won’t see me cry When it’s over, then I will let it die With the knowledge that it once was mine So Don’t say A word Cause I know It’s over And At the end When it’s time For you to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I’ll say “good-bye” To the love that I had Don’t speak Don’t cry ‘til I say My goodbye Cause At the end When it’s time For me to go I want you to know For every time I cried I laughed a little For every time it hurt I smiled a little Even when things were bad I was never really sad Now I’ll say “good-bye” To the love that I had Now I’ll say “good-bye” to the love that I had… Now I’ll say “good-bye” to the love that I had |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de alguna traducción, si tienes alguna, ¡No dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Versión instrumental original Avanna thumb|230px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la versión de Avanna con el instrumental original Antes de publicar la versión piano de Avanna, EmpathP realiza otra cover con Avanna; pero esta vez con el instrumental original. Interprete: 'Avanna '''Música y Letra: 'EmpathP *Bandcamp Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Fables of Farewell Demo KAITO English thumb|300px|Rose + Thorn-Música y Letra por EmpathP El 7 de enero de 2013,EmpathP realiza una cover y demo de KAITO English, la cual fue incluida en la serie y albúm Three Hearts. 'Interprete: 'KAITO English 'Música y Letra: 'EmpathP *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Three Hearts Versión YOHIOloid thumb|215px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la cover de YOHIOloid Para el álbum Salutations & Sayonara, EmpathP realiza una cover con YOHIOloid.Y al igual que las demás cover,no utiliza el instrumental original. 'Interpretes: 'YOHIOloid & Avanna (armonías) 'Música y Letra: 'EmpathP *Bandcamp Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Salutations & Sayonara Versión Remasterizada (KAITO) thumb|220px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la versión remasterizada de KAITO English y MEIKO English. Para la versión especial del albúm Three Hearts, EmpathP remasteriza la cover de KAITO English, agregándole las armonías de MEIKO English. En la serie esta canción es descrita como "Un hombre moribundo le dice adiós a una amiga". 'Interpretes: 'KAITO English y MEIKO English (armonías) '''Música y Letra: EmpathP *Bandcamp Ha sido incluida en los siguientes albumes: *Three Hearts (Versión Especial) Galería untitled.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por EmpathP untitled (2).png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por EmpathP 31492095 p3.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por EmpathP Enlaces *Pixiv ID de EmpathP *Imagenes oficiales en Pixiv Categoría:Cover Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012